Forever Mine
by Wuggles2Draco
Summary: You're mine Hermione...forever mine, he said in a sing song voice.
1. Haunted

Author Note: Sorry this isn't at the beginning of the actual story. It's the lyrics to Haunted. The chorus is really what relates to the story itself.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me _

_Still can't find what keeps me here _

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside _

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_Fearing you, loving you _

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you, alive _

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_Saving me, raping me, _

_watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_Fearing you... loving you I won't let you pull me down_

_Haunted - Evanescence_


	2. Forever Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the world he lives in, or anyone he encounters. I do however own the sick, twisted plot you are about to enjoy, or hate, whatever floats your boat. Props to J.K. for thinking of the Harry and his world.

Oh yea...I don't mind being criticised so if you think it sucks feel free to tell me. If you like it then say something about that too lol.

Forever Mine

She'd always hated the library at night. Actually, it wasn't the library at all that she didn't like. It was just that being there alone, in the middle of the night, made her think of all those horror movies she'd watched as a child. The young healthy adult was always alone and they always ended up dead. Why? No one was ever there to hear them scream.

"'Lo Hermione."

She whirled around at the sneer directed her way, then gasped as her slight weight was easily thrown against the cold, stone wall behind her.

_Please God, not again._

She was semi shocked that he had come after her again. She tried to express defiance in her gaze but she could tell that it wouldn't render a different outcome than the one he expected, the one he desired. He would get his way.

"Please..."

She stared, pleading with her eyes for him to let her go. She again voiced her plea with a soft whisper, "Please, please not again." She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry for she knew, it would deem just as worthless as her words.

"Do you actually think that begging for me to stop is going to achieve anything, beautiful?" He whispered in her ear.

He laughed cruelly, shoving her body higher, scraping the skin on her back, bringing her eye level with him. The cold laugh had frightened her but nothing could compare to his eyes. Bruning lava would feel cooler poured over her body as opposed to the eyes that now raked her figure.

He kissed her hard. Hard enough to bruise, scraping her teeth with his tongue. She bit into him as hard as she could and was only slightly rewarded. The shock quickly wore off but the taste of blood seemed only to please him more.

"Pain and pleasure all the same to you, I'm guessing." He slapped her with a free hand,slicingher lip. "Better?" he asked, smiling. The smile held no amusement only sheer agitation at being deferred.

His hands tightened on her sides again and she knew that she would no doubt have ten bruises adorning her. She was startled to hear him speak again.

"You're mine, Hermione. You've been mine." He looked at her with fire and lust in his eyes, "You will always be mine. Forever mine." He whispered in a sing song voice, seeming to like the way the words rolled off his tongue. He kissed her again and she made a move to wipe her lips with the back of her hand, only it never reached its goal. He saw her movement and grabbed for the arm supporting her with his own body while he slammed her tiny wrist into the wall, delighting in the feel of her bone breaking beneath his fingers.

Her gaze flew to his, laced with pain and fear. He laughed again and tightened his hold on her broken arm. She grimaced, refusing to let the tears that pricked her eyelids fall. Holding in the cry of pain that was ripping her insides apart, she whimpered.

"Never," he whispered dangerously, "ever, wipe away a kiss that I have given you." He began to kiss her again, only this time he used his teeth to peel away the skin from her already cut and swolen lips, causing them to sting.

"If I ever see you bite or touch your lips, even if it's only out of nervousness" he said, biting away more skin and causing a light trickle of blood to run down her chin, "I will cut them off." He kissed her again, softly, as though he loved her, and left.

She slid roughly down the wall since his body weight no longer holding hers. She tried to move her arm but it remained unresponsive. She stood gradually, cradling the broken arm to her body, and forced herself not to cry, or to bring a hand to her lips.

She avoided looking into the shadows, mostly because she didn't want to see them. She never again wanted to look into those eyes again. They burned, with lust filled fire, a fire only rivaled by the color of his hair.

Author Note

I hope you liked this. Did anyone figure out who the guy was? Huh huh huh? I tried to make it simple. I hope you did, if not it's in there I promise. I really had fun writing this story but I really didn't have a use for it until now. This was originally gonna be a chapter story but I decided to make it a one shot. If I have enough time then it might become a chapter story, but I highly doubt it.

Yes, I do realize thatsomeone isa little OOC but I really think he's kewler this way :)

It seems like I do a whole lot better with the painful, abusive stories than I do with the fluffy stuff. It's so much easier to mold a character around violence then love haha. It's weird, huh?


End file.
